Morning Brings Sorrow
by N7Bane
Summary: Felix falls in love with his savior.  She returns the favor.  Takes place before and during Venus lighthouse.  FelixMenardi.  WARNING:Character Death.  After all, it includes the end of  the game.


This is my first romance fic, so don't go easy on me. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, Camelot, or Nintendo. That would be a dream come true. As it is, dreams are in your sleep.

* * *

"Felix, wake up. Time to move."

Felix opened his eyes. Saturos stood hovering above him, pointy blue ears blocking he little sunlight there was at this hour.

Felix stood up. He grabbed his belt, strapped it on, grabbed his cape, put_it_ on. He took a few steps, stretched his legs, and began picking up camp. He began with his sleeping bag, and then moved to the pans used to cook dinner every night. He moved to his sister, and gently woke her up.

Felix had been traveling with Saturos and Menardi for a little over three years. He had woken up in their camp, by a fire, thawing out. He had not only nearly drowned, but he had almost frozen to death. He had been with the pair ever since.

At first, he was scared. In the first place, he knew that these two had caused the storm that nearly killed him. He knew that they had invaded Sol Sanctum. Over time, however, he had realized that their goals were admirable, even if he didn't agree with their tactics. Eventually, he began to love the two. They were some of his best companions. Of course, he loved one more…

Menardi had haunted Felix's dreams every night since she had saved him. At first, he had imagined her as a frightful beast, terrorizing his home. Soon however, his dreams took a turn for the better. Instead of bloody nightmares detailing the torture of his friends and his family, he began to have fanciful dreams involving himself and Menardi, somewhere secluded. Just…together. He always used to become very angry when awoken from such dreams, afraid he would never get that moment back. Sometimes, he wouldn't even dream of himself, just her. Her long, blonde hair, her smooth, Proxian skin, her beautiful voice, the strength with which she wielded her scythe in battle…In fact, Felix occasionally couldn't escape such dreams when he was awake.

Felix feared that he would never get to know what it was like to have her, to hold her, to kiss her. He feared he would never know her love, and she, his. These fears were unfounded.

Menardi knew a great number of things. She knew how to fight, how to cook her enemies, how to cook steak, and how to cook cake. She also knew when people were mad, or sad, or glad. She even knew when they were hiding things. She knew that Felix was hiding something, it was obvious. One look in his eyes, and simply the way in which he would look away, she could tell. There was something about her that he wasn't telling her.

So, Menardi doesn't like secrets. She confronted Felix about whatever it was he was keeping from her. Afraid to admit the truth, he tried to say that he wasn't hiding anything. Menardi doesn't like being lied to. She drew her scythe, and threatened to leave him a few fingers less. So, nearly crying, afraid of what she would do when she knew the truth, he told her. He told her about everything – the nightmares, the dreams, the daydreams, the stolen glances from across camp…

If Felix expected to be cut down where he stood, he was mistaken. Menardi sustained a look of great surprise at the man's confession. After all, they had attacked his town. Why should _he_ love_her_? She listened to his entire story and, when he was done and appeared resigned to whatever grisly death she had prepared for him, she picked his chin up and kissed him. It was none too long, for they had been gone too long anyway, but it was passionate. It was full of more fiery passion than the Pyroclasm Felix had been expecting. When they pulled apart, Menardi smiled. One of the main reasons that they had saved Felix and his parents in the first place was because Menardi had felt an infatuation with the young man, although she had never met him. They had fished him out of the river, and Menardi had taken special care of him, not leaving him for a second, lest his condition worsen. When he woke, she had acted as if she had done nothing special. After all, what kind of crazy woman falls in love with a man floating in the river?

Saturos scoffed at the two. He said that they were a very odd pair. Which may have been true, but it made no difference to them. The only condition on which this was allowed, according to Saturos, was that they wouldn't waste time or bring harm to their mission.

Now, Felix moved to Menardi's side, where she quietly slept, temporarily oblivious to what happened outside of her dreams. He liked to watch her sleep, so peaceful in her land of enchantment, far away from their camp. Unfortunately, today wasn't the day to watch her rest, because they had already slept in. He gently shook her shoulder, waiting for her to open her eyes so he could see them once gain.

Kraden had been woken up by Saturos, in a much less ceremonial way. Meaning, he had dropped out of his bag when Saturos picked up the end and pulled it away. Jenna found this to be incredibly amusing, and Menardi even offered a small chuckle. Spurting some nonsense about rabid toads, his face grew beet red when he realized where he was.

Sheba was already awake, scared into consciousness by Kraden's shouting.

They were nearly to Venus lighthouse. In fact, they intended to arrive today. They would have no trouble getting in, because Felix was with them.

The group walked for hours. At noon, they sat down in the greatest shade they could find, and unpacked the supplies for lunch. Felix always finished first, and Menardi leaned up against him as she finished her meal. Felix held his arm loosely around her midriff, cherishing every moment he had with her.

Packing up once again, they set off further East. Within half an hour, the lighthouse appeared on the horizon. The not-so-small group rushed towards it, because they had to beat Isaac and Co. there. They battled past soldiers that got in their way, eager to reach the aerie. They explored the lighthouse, but soon learned that their entrance lay not here but in ruins beneath the new lighthouse, the sacrilege building created by that vile Tolban.

Ensuring that they would not need to back track, they activated the statue in the lighthouse, and left. IN another few hours, they would be at their destination.

Walking into Lalivero, they struck the guards at the gate. They hurried to the lighthouse, where they fought against more guards and construction workers. Making their way to the basement, they found the door to Venus. Felix looked around for the switch and found it hidden in a sign. Using what little psynergy he had, Felix ensured that it wouldn't be able to be found with Venus psynergy, and it awaited discovery by other means.

The group ascended the lighthouse quickly, brushing past monsters as though they were fleas. They walked onto the roof, and jumped to the aerie. At last, they had made it. Felix was ordered to take Kraden and Jenna to Idejima. He had no choice but to comply.

Walking into the room of the electric fence, Felix moved the statue onto the fence switch. He told his sister and the old man on ahead without him, and he returned to the aerie, fearful of what would happen if Isaac and his friends showed up.

" At long last, the time has come to light Venus Lighthouse's beacon."

"With the second beacon lit, only two will remain."

"No. Lighting Jupiter is virtually the same as lighting Mars."

"That is true. Jupiter is really all that remains."

"That's right. Your dreams are within your grasp now." Felix said as he returned to the aerie."

"Why are you still here, Felix?"

"I thought I ordered you on ahead to the ship," Said Menardi.

"I've already sent Jenna and the others to the dock at Idejima." Felix explained. The conversation turned to an argument, dealing with what happened to Sheba.

"Don't tell us what's best, Felix. You're not taking Sheba." Menardi said with an unexpected malice.

"Why not? What? You don't trust me?"

"How can we, after you just demanded we free Sheba?" Scoffed Saturos.

"If we had trusted you a moment ago, Sheba would be free now."

Felix's love spoke with such surprising venom that Felix couldn't believe it was the same woman. Felix decided that Sheba was more important than his happiness with the Proxian. He turned to her and said," Come with me, Sheba! I shall protect you!"

Felix's heart nearly broke when Menardi declared that she would fight him because of what he had done. He began to wonder if Sheba's safety was worth it. Before he could change his mind, Isaac showed up. They walked onto the aerie and threatened Saturos and Menardi to let Sheba free. They traded the Shaman's Rod, which Felix was forced to take. Then the two Proxians attacked. It was the worst thing Felix had ever seen. The two people he had spent the past three years with. The serious, but always happy people he once knew seemed to disappear in one cry of a blade.

Felix watched in horror as his friend and his beautiful love were attacked, overpowered, and defeated. He stared in agony as he watched Menardi in pain, sobbing silently to himself. He stood in fear as he watched the two Proxian companions merge together into a beast of unrivaled power and attempted to squash his old friend. He couldn't watch as Saturos and Menardi fell down the endless well of Venus.

Felix stood in shock at his two defeated comrades. Walking to the other people, he confirmed that they were gone…That it hadn't been some kind of trick. He prepared to leave with Sheba. He still had to complete his mission. He couldn't let Menardi die in vain. He would light the lighthouses.

"Come on, Sheba."

Before they could go any farther, the lighthouse lit up. There was a deafening rumbling, and the lighthouse had spread into four sections. Sheba was hanging off the edge, shaken by the split. Rushing to her aid, Felix spoke to the girl from Lalivero, the reason that the last he knew of his soul mate was a challenge to the death.

"Hold on, Sheba! Take my hand!"

"I can't..."

"You must try! If you don't, you'll fall!"

"Look down... The foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling!"

"Why is this happening? Is it to protect Venus Lighthouse?"

"I'm slipping... I can't hold on any longer..."

"Nooo! Don't let go! You can't! You'll..."

"Good-bye, Felix, and thank you." And she fell.

For a moment, the world froze.

Only for a moment. Felix stood up and cried out, "SHEBA!!! No! I won't let you die!" And he jumped after her. Falling head-first through the air, he considered that this was a fool's errand, a suicide mission. That he would see his love again. The way she smiled, the way she flipped her hair back, the way she walked, talked, and held his hand. He would be reunited with Menardi, and her beautiful hair, and skin, and eyes, and voice. He could once more savor the sweet taste of her lips. He would never have to be without her again. Unfortunately, he realized that this dream wouldn't be coming true just yet. As he hit the water, he retained consciousness. He swam down after the young girl, and grabbed her. Her limp body felt light as air, even as weighed down as it was by water. Swimming back to the surface, using only one arm, Felix barely made it without passing out, lacking the necessary oxygen required to stay awake. Remembering the small island he had seen breaking away from land, he swam to it. It looked like it could quickly build up speed, but was mercifully floating slowly now. He swam towards it.

Eventually, he reached the island. Crawling up onto the beach, he made certain that Sheba was safe. He closed his eyes. He meant only to rest his eyes for a few seconds, maybe a minute. The next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

He once again was with Menardi. He rejoiced in the way she smiled, the way she flipped her hair back, the way she walked, talked, and held his hand. He was reunited with his sweet Menardi, and her beautiful hair, and skin, and eyes, and voice. For the last time, he savored the sweet taste of her lips.


End file.
